


Partners in Crime

by MiyoYuki



Category: Evol x Love, Koipro, MLQC - Fandom, Mldd, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Past, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyoYuki/pseuds/MiyoYuki
Summary: Get to know a softer side to one of our mischievous boys.Even the cocky catch feelings sometimes.
Relationships: Líng Xiāo | Shaw/Original Character(s), Líng Xiāo | Shaw/Player Character, Líng Xiāo | Shaw/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Autumn is my favourite time of the year. Grey, shorter days that are only brightened by the warm glow of falling leaves. Plaid shirts, jeans, warm hoodies. Oddly enough, everything starts to smell of pumpkin spice, and it’s carried along with the leaves in the blustery September winds. 

I had plowed through a lot of data this morning, images, emails, documents all picked apart and over analysed. I sighed as my typing slowed and forcefully I hit the enter key. Cradling my mug of warm tea in one hand, I skipped songs on my phone on the other. 

A harsh edged melody and quickening drum beats filled my ears, and I found myself with my motivation renewed. I placed my mug next to me on the desk and resumed typing, my pace matching the tempo of the song. 

Then it hit me, the deep bassline that was etched in my memory, each and every note plucked at my heart strings. I tapped along, nails against the hardwood tabletop. Just then, I felt a chilling breeze go right through me. 

‘I have a door, you know’ I said coolly, taking the headphone out of my left ear. ‘You should try using it.’

‘Where’s the fun in that?’ He said pulling his second leg through the window and slamming it closed. ‘Besides, this is the fastest way’

I spun 180 on my desk chair to meet his amber gaze. He reached down and stole my other headphone and gently tucked my hair behind my ears. I raised an eyebrow as I spoke ‘Okay, you have my attention, what do you want?’

‘You work too much Miyo, let’s get you out of this stuffy room’ he grinned playfully at my confused response. 

‘Not all of us can slack off like you, I have deadlines to meet...’ I started

‘Half of them are probably for me anyway’ he shot back at me. And rightly so. A lot of the material I was working on at the moment was for him, and I never turned out intel late. In fact, I produced extremely credible sources faster for him, than I did for any of my other clients. 

I sighed. Reached out and pinched his cheek ‘where to boss?’ Speaking ironically, I winked at him. ‘... but we’re using the stairs’


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was making an attempt to peek through the thick, dark clouds as we set off. Instantly, I regretted coming out without a hair tie, as my hair was blown about in the chilling September breeze. I was whisked out the door before I could change clothes or even remotely think of what I needed.

According to Shaw, all I needed was to ‘get out more.’ I smiled to myself, what an arse. Walking along I could feel the crunch of leaves underfoot, whilst I watched my counterpart weaving past the piles of leaves best he could. 

Shaw rolled up beside me. ‘Bet you feel better already, don’t you, hermit?’ He stated. He proceeded to stick his tongue out at me, revealing the silver ball at the end of his tongue bar. 

‘Who said I wasn’t feeling okay beforehand?’ I grunted in response. ‘And why would seeing your mug make me feel better?’ With a smirk I nudged into him as I walked. 

‘Hey!’ Shaw swerved as he lost his balance. Giving me a faux disgusted look, he bent down and picked up his board, and started to carry it underarm. ‘You may think I’m just an extremely handsome face’ he started. 

‘Where is this going?’ I demanded, trying not to smile. Shaw stopped in front of me, seriousness flashed in his eyes making me nervous. 

‘Are you doing okay?’ He stared into my eyes, waiting for a response. Now don’t get me wrong, under the self assured, young adult facade, Shaw was indeed very caring. I believed that with with all my heart, but ordinarily he showed this with his actions, never verbally. 

‘W-Where did that c-come from?’ I stuttered, shocked. ‘I’m fine, honestly, what gave you the impression I’m not?’ 

‘Dunno’ Shaw muttered, trying to brush it off. ‘You’re just always at home in your office, I never see you at my gigs or in the livehouse anymore...’ he trailed off pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie. 

A wicked smile came over my face, ‘hey, I didn’t know me being there meant so much to you, I didn’t think you’d worry about me!’ I taunted. 

‘Of course I worry about you. You’re very important to me’ he snapped. The same smile I was wearing replicated on his face, ‘you’re my best informant, where would I be without you?’ He ruffled my hair, and then grabbed my hand, interlacing my fingers with his long slender ones. 

We walked into the park together hand in hand. Not even the autumn wind could blow away the teenage butterflies that I had in my stomach. Shaw brushed the leaves off a bench and signalled for me to sit as he strolled up to the small kiosk in the centre of the park. 

He wandered back with a steaming hot tea and a soda in his hands. He passed me the paper cup, as he spoke ‘you’d... you would let me know if something was bothering you, right?’

I met his hand with mine, holding it in place. ‘Shaw. I’d trust you with anything that’s on my mind. Always have. How long have you known me?’

Shaking his head he smirked ‘Too long!’ He opened up the can of Pepsi and took a swig before carrying on. ‘I feel like I’ve known you forever already. How in the hell am I going to put up with you for all the rest of the years we have left on this rock?’

My eyes widened as he spoke, does this mean that he feels the same way as I do? Behind all of the childish banter, I cared for him with every fibre of my being. I was entirely enamoured. My heart ached missing his shows, and not being around him hurt, but i’d assumed that the feelings were one sided. So I tried to distance myself and give him space. I’m his informant, a work colleague. 

I chose to choke down my feelings until I was sure. ‘Together forever huh? How are you so sure that I’ll put up with you?’ I stared at my hands, fiddling with the cuff button on my shirt. 

I felt Shaw’s icy fingers and cool leather glove against my cheek. Gently, he caressed the side of my face and cupped my chin in his hand, tilting my head up to meet his gaze. 

‘I’m counting on it Miyo’ his smile softened, ‘you’re my partner in crime’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a day dream, Miyo reflected on the night she first met the person who would make her time in Loveland something special

I watched Shaw skate around the park from the the bench, his lavender hair blew wind. I smiled, I remember the first time I met him perfectly. The crystal clear memory resides deep in my heart. 

I had just moved to Loveland from a small town. I was no stranger to feeling alone, but now it was a reality, moving to a new place. I always dreamed of moving to a large city, but when I arrived everything seemed so overwhelming to me. 

The skyscrapers of Loveland’s skyline towered over me as I fought my way through crowds of people in the streets. There was so many cars. The air was thick with the fumes pouring from their exhausts as they sat stationary in traffic. 

There was a constant urban buzz in my ears. My brain couldn’t focus on all of the different sounds separately, and it just mulled into one indescribable droning turbulence. At that time, I didn’t know it would become something I was used to, and could easily filter out of my mind. 

One evening, I heard a different sound emerge through the cities white noise. My ears pricked up at the sound of guitars being tuned and microphones tests. I peered out of my window and noted that the sound was coming from a small rundown building across the street from my apartment. 

Livehouse? It seemed to be a sketchy bar from the outside, but when I entered it seemed a lot more pleasant than what Id expected. There was a middle aged man behind the bar, he was balding, but had an extremely impressive handlebar moustache. Faded tattoos covered his arms and was wearing a loose leather vest over his T-shirt. 

I walked in much more confidently than I felt, and was greeted with the smell of stale tobacco and beer. The bartender looked at me and spoke, ‘Evenin’ young lady, don’t recognise you? you new here? Can I get you a drink?’

Despite his appearance, the man had the kindest cerulean eyes, eyes that made me feel instantly welcome. ‘Hey, I just moved in across the street-‘ I smiled sweetly, hoping to a good impression, ‘may I have a Pepsi, please?’

I tried to fish out my wallet from my backpack when the kind-eyed gentleman shook his head. ‘It’s on me- welcome to Loveland. Names John, if ya need anythin’ I’m here.’

‘Thanks John, you’re really sweet. I’m Miyo.’ He seemed to blush briefly before serving another customer. I sat at a small table and looked around at the rest of the venue. Adjacent to the bar was a small stage, kitted out with basic amplifiers, microphone stands and a well used drum set. 

More people were arriving to the livehouse, filling the room with a hum of conversations and laughter. The atmosphere was the most inviting one that I had encountered since arriving in Loveland.

The stage illuminated and four college kids around my age took their mark. Originally, I stood stage left away from everyone else but a considerate couple invited me to stand in front of them so I could have a better view. The band played covers of well known punk rock anthems, and I joined the rest of the crowd singing along.

The whole experience filled my heart with joy. The songs I had been listening to alone had been given new life as I enjoyed them with others. The bass player stood directly in front of me, and embarrassingly enough, I felt myself staring. 

He was tall, slender yet toned and had the most beautiful, angular jawline. His hair caught the spotlight, making the silvery lavender shimmer. I tried to let my eyes wander but they kept getting drawn straight back to him. 

The lead singer announced the last song, this one in particular was ‘Shaw’s choice’. The intro started and I breathed in sharply. I knew the song in the first few notes. 

It was by a smaller indie group that I had discovered flicking through playlists when I couldn’t sleep one night. They quickly became my comfort band, due to their relatable lyrics and smooth, catchy bass riffs. 

I leaned on the railings, belting out the lyrics and tapping along when the bass player’s eyes first met mine. The honey amber irises held my gaze for what felt like a lifetime. I awkwardly broke eye contact but when I looked back to him he was still looking at me. He smirked, as he skilfully maneuvered his slender fingers during the bass solo. 

I was mesmerised, but before I knew it the show was over. John and another male colleague ushered the crowd out of the side exit of the building, I followed like a lost sheep. 

The crisp night air caught me off guard, what was the time? I pulled my phone from my jeans pocket, it was close to 1am. I sighed, sending a cloud of hot breath into the freezing hair. 

‘What’s a precious thing like you doing out here all alone?’ I heard a drunken voice taunt. I looked up from my phone, realising the thug was addressing and stumbling towards me. He stopped just short of invading my personal space. 

Rolling my eyes, I retorted ‘I’m minding my own business, but you wouldn’t know anything about that.’

‘Oh, you’re a fierce kitten. I love that’ the burly man leant in closer to me, making me recoil. He smelt strongly of sweat and alcohol. He was far too close. ‘How about a kiss?’

‘Leave the lady alone, she doesn’t need your desperate ass in her space.’ I turned to see the lavender haired bass player standing at the door to the livehouse, wearing a leather biker jacket. 

‘I ain’t bothering her, she likes it’ the man grabbed hold of my left hand. ‘See we’re together.’ A roll of thunder echoed in the alleyway, the band member slowly walked forwards us. I desperately tried to pull my hand out of the strangers grasp but his vice grip wasn’t letting up. 

I made a split second decision and I sank my teeth into his meaty hand, making him squeal. He released me and I seized the opportunity to land a solid punch to the side of his head, causing him to slump against the wall. 

Realising I was still in the presence of another person, I turned on my heel to face him. He had a wide grin on his face, and he raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

‘Remind me never to get in your way... I’m Shaw.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘Hello? Earth to Miyo? What are you all spaced out for?’ Shaw flicked me in the centre of my forehead, making me crash back to reality from my daydream. 

‘What the fuck Shaw?’ I exclaimed in shock, rubbing my head. My anger didn’t last long as I looked up at him, he was leaning on the back of the bench, face in hands, staring at me. ‘Hey, what?!’ I said breaking into a smile. 

‘What were you thinking about? You had such a dumb smile on your face’ he sighed, letting a chuckle out as he exhaled, ‘pinky promise I won’t make fun of you...’

Shaw moved the hand from underneath his chin and extended his long pinky finger towards me. I scoffed at his childishness, but I linked my pinky round it, ‘I was just thinking about the first time we met, you know, when I moved to Loveland? Do you remember?’ 

‘How can I forget? I remember thinking: Wow she looks like a pain in the ass. Shaw, you’ve got your hands full with this one!’ He burst out laughing, with his signature cocky grin on his face. 

I shook my head masking my smile under my hair. ‘You’re so mean!’ I whined playfully, hopping on his skateboard. My hair flew behind me as I did a circuit of the park. 

For some reason, just the fact he admitted that he remembers the day he met me makes me feel stupid giddy. My heart started to race as I thought about telling him how I felt. 

Slightly squatting, I leant my body weight into the tight u-turn back to Shaw. Sure enough he stood there, arms folded waiting for me. As I got closer he stuck his tongue out, giving me a peek at that piercing of his. ‘You’re getting much better. Too bad the board is too long for you, you’re such a shortie’

‘Shortie?!’ Pouting, I tiptoed on his board trying to match his height. He took both my hands in his to steady me as I swayed in the wind. 

He looked at me smirking ‘Be careful, idiot. You’ll hurt yourself, and I ain’t paying for the hospital bill.’ Shaw interlaced his fingers with mine, and all of a sudden my heart jumped up into my throat. 

I could feel the heat flowing from his hands into mine, he pulled me closer, the board rolling with me under my feet. I could feel my cheeks reddening. 

He has the same look in his eye as the first night I met him, his honey eyes oozed emotion. What are you thinking. Shaw?

My eyes wandered to his chiseled jawline, then his lips. He leaned in, kissing me softly. All of the tension I felt melted away instantly, I matched his kiss. 

All my worries about him not having mutual feelings for me all felt completely futile. I stood here in the arms of the person I cared for most in this world, and truly felt as he cared for me too. 

Shaws hands wandered down my back, holding me in place. The kiss ended and he opened his eyes, I could see myself reflected in them. 

I broke the silence, ‘I love you.’ Shaw’s eyes glistened. A loud roar of thunder echoed around the park, the heavens opened and it started to rain. A relieved smile painted itself on Shaw’s face. 

‘I love you, always have’


End file.
